1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of machine tools and more particularly to modifications with which handling, in particular coupling as well as mounting and demounting of a tool-carriage electric spindle of a machine tool for high-speed machining can be achieved under the best conditions.
2. Discussion of the Background
High-speed machining of parts in a machine tool generally takes place by means of a tool driven rotationally by the motor shaft of an electric spindle installed in a slide, which itself is mounted to be movable by translation along three axes X, Y and Z.
A machine tool classically has three main working stations, to wit:
a machining station proper, provided with the tool driven rotationally by the motor shaft of the electric spindle and shaping the part to be machined, PA1 a drive station situated upstream from the machining station and comprising an assembly of mechanisms that in particular ensure the translational displacements of the slide of the electric spindle along the X, Y and Z axes, as well as the supply of power to the electric spindle for rotation of its tool-carriage shaft, PA1 and a control station cooperating with the drive station and as a function of a program of instructions preestablished to take charge of the different phases of machining of the said part. PA1 a support bed for receiving the tube bundle, PA1 a carriage for moving the tube bundle in order to introduce it into or pull it out of its shell, PA1 a mechanism for fixing or at least positioning the said support bed on the said shell, PA1 and cable gripping points permitting lifting of the said support bed by a crane or any other lifting means. PA1 a support bed in which the electric spindle is positioned, PA1 a gripping means to ensure lifting of the said handling cradle, PA1 and a mechanism for fixing the cradle to the slide. PA1 placing the electric spindle on a stable support, PA1 permitting the electric spindle to slide from the cradle toward the slide, PA1 ensuring that the electric spindle is held in position at the height of the slide and facing it, PA1 permitting the operations of placing and depositing the electric spindle toward the slide, PA1 ensuring a stable working plane for servicing operations on the electric spindle.
The powers required of electric spindles during high-speed machining are such that they are of large dimensions and can reach masses as heavy as sixty kilograms. The exterior surface of these electric spindles is formed classically by a cylinder provided with a shoulder situated at the front thereof to permit fixation of the electric spindle in the slide, as well as of a projecting or non-projecting motor shaft providing drive for the tools. These electric spindles are of large dimensions and masses, and so the operations of handling them are difficult.
In fact, coupling of an electric spindle having the characteristics cited in the foregoing is achieved by positioning the rear end thereof to face the slide in order to be able to connect and couple, via supply connectors disposed on the rear end of the electric spindle, the cables located inside the slide and necessary for operation of the electric spindle. Holding in this position is indispensable for connection of all cables. This holding operation is made difficult by the high position of the slide, relative to the floor, at which the electric spindle must be held in facing relationship.